Love Run Cold Redux
by DestinChild
Summary: Danny and Flack's banter was a bit suggestive as they obtained the manager's finger prints from the side of the car. What if Flack was glad that Lindsey had stood Danny up. Maybe that was just the incentive he needed to make a move on Danny. Slight slash (there is kissing).


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did there would be a heck of a lot more slash on your tvs and every other show would be a crime drama. **

**This came to me watching Love Run Cold. If you watch the scene where Danny and Flack are talking to the club manager, their little exchange as Danny collected the prints from the car was very suggestive. This was born from it. Please review and let me know someone read this and what you think of it. **

"Did you like that," asked Danny with his signature smirk.

"Yeah I did," said Flack with more seriousness then mirth in his tone.

Danny looked up at his friend and didn't miss the look in Flack's eyes. There was more meaning in what Flack was saying then just Flack being impressed by Danny's stunt.

"Lets get these back to the lab," said Danny hesitantly.

Flack quickly switched back into work mode, but not without a small hint of regret. Him and Danny had been dancing around each other and sport flirting since they met. Neither man really knew what they wanted and neither wanted to ruin their friendship by pushing for something more. If they didn't work out they would not only ruin their friendship, which had become the most important friendship in each man's lives, but it would also affect the dynamic between the crime lab and the NYPD. It was a risk that neither was sure about taking.

However, Flack had heard about Danny asking Lindsey out. Hell, Danny himself had told him. And Flack couldn't help but be a little pleased that Lindsey hadn't shown up. Not that he liked to see his friend hurt, but if Danny was with Lindsey then there was no chance that Flack could make his move, which he had been slowly building confidence for since Lindsey joined the CSI team and became close friends with Danny. He knew, from Danny, that Danny had asked Lindsey out because there had been chemistry from the beginning and their banter had intrigued Danny, much like his and Flack's chemistry and banter intrigued him. Which meant that Flack had to make a move soon or possibly deal with seeing the man he was falling for with a woman who was his good friend.

After the case was over, Danny was waiting in the station for Don to finish up so they could get beers. He had yet to tell Don about how Lindsey had rebuffed his lunch invitation in the middle of a New York sidewalk. She had walked off, leaving Danny standing there like an idiot wondering what was going on between them. At least with Flack, Danny knew where they stood. They were best friends with the possibility of more. All one of them had to do was make a move. And with Danny's track record of women, he was thinking that maybe, just maybe it would work with Flack. As he was thinking this Lindsey wandered over to him. Just as she seemed to intend to pass him on by he called to her.

After listening to Lindsey talk about it not being Danny, but her and that she needed to work some stuff out, Don was ready to jump up and down. Lindsey wasn't about to make a move on Danny which left him wide open for Flack to make his move. Lindsey walked away while Flack peered around the corner. Danny looked so much like a lost puppy dog in that moment that Flack almost ran to him to give him a hug. Instead he approached Danny slowly, as if approaching an animal he didn't know. Whose appearance could be leading him into a false sense of security.

"Hey, Danny was that Lindsey," asked Don casually.

"Yeah," said Danny finally looking at his best friend.

Flack could hear the slight disappointment and bewilderment in his friend's voice.

"Do you want to talk about it," asked Don as he rested a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Danny thought for a moment. He could tell Flack everything, knowing that Flack wouldn't judge him or Lindsey. However, he had a strange feeling that if he did talk to Flack about Lindsey he would be making a mistake. If Lindsey didn't want him then that was that. No need to drag it out with his best friend.

"Nah. Its all good," said Danny, his trademark smirk making an appearance.

Don returned the smile. Although he wasn't sure if he was happy that Danny didn't want to talk about Lindsey or if he should be upset that his friend didn't want to discuss his problems like they normally do.

"Well, are you and her going to be going out anytime soon," asked Flack trying to figure out if now was a good time to ask Danny out.

"Nope. I think her and I will be better off as just friends," said Danny not realizing that Lindsey had returned.

Lindsey hid around a corner as she listened to Danny and Flack talk. She felt her heart ache a bit at Danny saying they were just going to be friends. She liked Danny, a lot, which was why she had decided to put her personal drama aside and reconsider trying the dating thing with him. He was a good man, if not a bit too confident and flirty, and she thought that perhaps he was just what a Montana girl like her needed. However, Flack had been talking to Danny when she got back and it looked like they had no intention of ending their conversation anytime soon.

"Sorry man. Her loss," said Flack looking at Danny from under his eyelashes.

Danny looked at his friend and tried not to gulp at how attractive he found Flack to be.

"So, if you and her aren't doing anything and there is no possibility of you and her doing anything, do you want to maybe go for beers," asked Don nervously, trying not to shift his feet.

He was a grown man, yet asking his best friend out made him feel like he was thirteen years old again, asking his neighbor to the school dance. Danny looked at Flack with a hint of teasing in his eyes.

"If we didn't do that after every case I would think you're asking me out Donnie," said Danny with a glint of challenge in his eyes.

"Well, what if I offered to buy you dinner before the beers, Danno? What would you say to that," asked Don as he slowly invaded Danny's personal space.

"I would say you are definitely asking me out," breathed out Danny as Don got closer.

"Maybe I am. What do ya say," asked Don, his lips now barely an inch from Danny's, yet his blue eyes remained fixed on Danny's blue eyes.

"I say its a date," whispered Danny as he and Don closed the gap between their lips.

Lindsey held in a gasp as she watched the two kiss. She hadn't seen that coming. Actually, if she was being honest with herself there had always been something between Danny and Flack, but she had always assumed that that was just them. That they were just that close, but she guessed she was wrong. She chanced one more glance at the two men before finally leaving. She had missed her chance to be with Danny and she was sure that now that Don had him, there was no way he was letting him go.

Danny and Don kissed for a moment longer before pulling apart. The middle of a corridor in the police precinct was no place for them to be kissing. Don grabbed Danny's hand and gave it a tug before releasing it and walking toward the exit, Danny kept pace beside him.

"So I was thinking pizza. Your place," said Flack as he opened the door to the precinct for the both of them.

"Not much of a date, Romeo," joked Danny.

"Maybe not. But I'm sure we could get away with a lot more in your apartment then we could in a restaurant," said Don in a suggestive tone and with a glint in his eye.

Danny gulped before nodding his head.

"I think I like the sound of that."

"Good. Now get in the car Danno."

Danny and Don shared large grins. They were doing this, and they were going to be fantastic


End file.
